Darkness and Power
Story John, Lucy and Kevin are walking through a meadow, with dark storm clouds in the sky, the area darkened. Kevin was still eating several apples. John and Lucy each have an apple in their hand. Lucy: What do you think we’ll find here? John: (Mouth full) Not sure. (Swallows.) Though I’d guess some aliens that work better in darkness, like Ghostfreak. Voice: Not a bad guess, General. (The group turns, Kevin still eating. They see Darkstar, along with Ghostfreak, Wolf Bane, Mummy Dusk and Vicktor Stein.) Lucy: You! Darkstar: Hello, sludge. It’s been a while. (Lucy is scowling angrily at him, while John turns to rage.) John: Why’d you kill Hex? Darkstar: Because he was in my way. You are the one I wanted to kill. Kevin: Oh, and I’m going to enjoy pounding your face in. (Pulls out taydenite, absorbing it.) Lucy: You will pay! (Takes her human sludge form.) John: You two hold him off. I’ll handle the aliens. Lucy: You sure? John: If you think I need help, (activates Omnitrix) help me. (Slaps it down.) Bloxx: Bloxx! Kevin charges at Darkstar, who fires his dark energy blast. Lucy stretches and grabs Kevin, lifting him into the air to dodge, then throws him at Darkstar. Kevin is then punched in the air by Ghostfreak, and Lucy catches him as he falls. Ghostfreak then pulls back his second skin, hissing in the process. Kevin: Oh, man! Vicktor Stein shoots a stream of lightning at Kevin and Lucy, when Bloxx morphs into a wall, taking the attack himself. He then turns into his original shape, stretching his fist and punching Vicktor Stein. Bloxx retracts his arm. Then, Ghostfreak appears behind Bloxx, and extends his tentacles, wrapping around Bloxx’s body. Bloxx: Ugh! Let go! (Bloxx pulls forward, and his body breaks from the force of the tentacles. His body reforms, and he curls up into a ball, rolling towards Vicktor Stein.) Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness at Bloxx, and he slams his arms into the ground, launching him up into the sky. Bloxx comes down and lands on Vicktor Stein, wrapping himself around its body. Bloxx: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow laser, absorbing Vicktor Stein into the Omnitrix.) Bloxx then starts to float into the air, as Ghostfreak was using telekinesis to cause him to float. Bloxx then hits the Omnitrix. Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahahahahaha! (Buzzshock zaps Ghostfreak with electricity, destroying its grip on him. Buzzshock turns into electricity and flies forward, hitting and electrocuting Ghostfreak, causing it to drop to the ground, phasing through the ground. Buzzshock hits the ground.) Come back! Darkstar fires dark energy blasts at Lucy, who morphs her body to dodge. Kevin appears from behind her, and punches Darkstar, knocking him back. Then, Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at them, hitting them and knocking them down. Darkstar stands up, and hits the two with his dark energy blast, draining energy from them. Darkstar: And now, you traitors are dead. (Buzzshock as electricity hits Darkstar, electrocuting him and knocking him back.) Buzzshock: You’re the traitor here, Michael. (Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, and Buzzshock is caught in it. Buzzshock then hits the Omnitrix, as Malem slams into the ground.) Malem: Malem! Malem charges in, punching Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane recovers quickly, and fires a sonic howl. Malem charges through it, punching Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane then thrusts its claws forward, and Malem catches its arms. The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Wolf Bane. Malem then reverts. John: Two down, two and a mad man to go. (Then, John is enwrapped in bandages, and lifted off the ground. Mummy Dusk was holding him up.) Great. (Then, Darkstar appears before him.) Darkstar: Mad man, huh? (Fires his dark energy beam, absorbing John’s energy.) Then I’ll be the mad man who kills you. Lucy: Oh, shut up already! (Darkstar turns, and Lucy punches Darkstar, sending him flying. Kevin uses a blade hand to slice through the bandages.) John: Thanks. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Eye Guy: I was going for Heatblast, but this can work as well. Ghostfreak appears, and comes at him. Eye Guy turns, as all of his eyes close, his big one forming over the Omnitrix symbol. He then fires a powerful laser, which hits and vaporizes Ghostfreak. Mummy Dusk extends its arm, wrapping bandages around Eye Guy. Eye Guy opens his eyes and merges some together, releasing freeze rays, freezing the bandages. Eye Guy breaks free, and turns to Mummy Dusk. Eye Guy: Okay. Let’s try it. (Eyes move onto the palms of Eye Guy’s hands, and he fires two green streams of fire at Mummy Dusk, hitting and burning it, destroying it.) So that’s what happens if he’s hit by fire. Darkstar: (Slightly crazy) You think this is over?! I can kill you all! (Kevin punches Darkstar in the face, breaking his mask revealing his old zombie face. Lucy then wraps around Darkstar’s body, keeping his hands pointing towards the sky, and covers his face. Darkstar struggles, then passes out from lack of air.) Kevin: Not bad. (Eye Guy reverts.) John: Sunder was right. You could’ve easily defeated any of the other foes in the final round, Lucy. You might’ve been the biggest threat of us all. Lucy: (Slightly down) Thank you, General. And for honoring my request back then. But Sunder was right. Hex might still be alive if I didn’t make that request. Kevin: What request? John: To fight and save you. (The room turns into a plain white room, and a door opens.) I don’t blame you, Lucy. And I think that it takes guts to do what you did. And now, we are a team. Now, let’s go take out the real cause of Hex’s death, Phantom. Lucy: (Nods) Right. (The group heads for the door.) End Scene Sunder, Charmcaster, Animo and his frog enter a room that resemble a training room of the Plumbers. Standing there waiting for them was Ma Vreedle, Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle, Swampfire, Spidermonkey and Echo Echo. Charmcaster: Didn’t we just kill that thing? Sunder: No. We killed the person. This is an Omnitrix alien. What’s more. (Sunder thinks back to what Lucy said before.) Lucy: These two used to be Plumbers. Sunder: (Sighs) John would probably do it. Ma: Well, well. If it ain’t one of the guys who beat my boys. Sunder: You’re the ones with the Chess. Even you two nimrods aren’t that stupid. Octagon: I am a thinking that you just insulted us. Rhomboid: And we don’t like being insulted. I think. Ma: What are you idiots doing?! Blast them! Octagon and Rhomboid pull out cannons, and start firing at the group. Charmcaster raises her arms, creating a mana shield. Charmcaster: Ugh! I hate using shields. Animo: The Omnitrix aliens are the real threats. We need to take them out first. Sunder: No! Ma Vreedle is the ringleader. Everyone is more dangerous with her here. (Charmcaster breaks the mana shield, releasing a pulse wave, knocking The Vreedles over.) Spidermonkey, Swampfire and Echo Echo charge forward. Animo’s frog extends its tongue, trying to grab Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey dodges and jumps over the frog, going to strike Animo. Animo gets up and dodges, revealing a gauntlet on his right fist. He then punches Spidermonkey, sending it off the frog. Charmcaster is flying away from a group of Echo Echo clones, firing their sonic screams at her. Charmcaster fires several mana blasts, destroying several clones in the process. Swampfire shoots a stream of fire at Sunder, but Sunder charges through, hitting Swampfire with the blunt side of his axe, sending it flying to the side. He then swings his axe, releasing a laser that hits Ma. Rhomboid: Mama! Octagon: You guys got some nerve! Sunder: Why are you two fighting for the Chess Pieces? You two are Plumbers, aren’t you? Octagon: That, I believe, is ain’t any of your business. Rhomboid: We joined the Plumbers so our Papa doesn’t whack us. Octagon: Boid. Rhomboid: And then our Mama threatened to beat us if we didn’t follow her, cause family is really important to her. Octagon: Boid! That is, what I would call, personal information. Sunder: You really don’t know what it means to be a Plumber, do you? You are to defend the innocent, and fight for what is right. The Chess have enslaved the human race, and you are part of that. If you don’t stray your course, then you’ll end us in jail. Besides, does your mama really care for you? Rhomboid: She does beat us a lot. Ma: Shut up, you bumbling idiots! Blast him! Octagon: Boid, I think that I’ve had a bit of an epiphany. Rhomboid: And what would that be? Octagon: To follow our orders and protect those who are a needing of protecting. (Octagon turns, pointing his cannon at Ma.) Ma: What are you doing?! Point it at him! Octagon: Somewhere along the line, we gained a sense of justice. Rhomboid: Yeah. (Points cannons at Ma.) We is going to take you down. (Sunder stands next to them, pointing the tip of his axe at Ma, charging a laser.) Sunder: It’s over for you. Ma: You boys are even stupider than I ever thought you were. Kill these fools and teach them a lesson. Sunder: What? (Then, Sunder sees a blue fire blast coming towards them. Sunder jumps and roll forward, as Octagon and Rhomboid are hit. They turn into a purple light, and disappear.) Well, that was a waste of time. (Sunder turns, seeing Ultimate Swampfire.) Ultimate Swampfire releases fire blasts at Sunder, who uses his glider to dodge. Animo’s frog is extending its tongue, trying to catch Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey spits web, trapping the frog to the ground. Animo activates a device, and the frog heats up, melting through the web. Charmcaster was firing mana blasts at sonic disks, controlled by Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo fires several sonic blasts, Charmcaster struggling to block the attacks. The three are forced to the center of the room, standing back to back. The Ultimate forms surround them. The three look at each other, and nod. Ultimate Swampfire releases a fire blast, Ultimate Spidermonkey spits webs, and Ultimate Echo Echo fires sonic blasts. Charmcaster raises her arms, and the group teleports away. The attacks collide, and cause an explosion. Animo’s frog comes out of the air, crushing Ultimate Echo Echo, destroying it and turning it into purple light. Sunder throws a grenade into Ultimate Spidermonkey’s mouth, and it closes its mouth. The grenade explodes, and Ultimate Spidermonkey turns into purple light. Charmcaster fires a powerful mana blast, hitting Ultimate Swampfire. It turns into a purple light, and disappears. The room reverts, and a door opens. Ma Vreedle was gone. Charmcaster: Why did you try to recruit those idiots? Animo: True. We’ve worked with them before, and they aren’t good enemies. Sunder: I believe that John would try to convert them, though I agree that was stupid. Probably my third biggest mistake. Charmcaster: What are the top two? Sunder: Second worst was recruiting the Galactic Enforcers. First one was agreeing to help John the first time. Animo: This is the fourth room, and Phantom pulled out the Ultimate forms. He must be getting impatient. Sunder: Good. I want to pound his face in. (The group goes through the door.) Characters *John Smith *Lucy Mann *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo's Frog *Sunder Villains *Darkstar *Ma Vreedle *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Used by John *Bloxx *Buzzshock *Malem *Eye Guy (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) Drones by Phantom *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) *Wolf Bane *Mummy Dusk *Vicktor Stein (first re-appearance) *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) Trivia *Sunder converts the Vreedle Brothers. However, he admits that it was a mistake, as was recruiting the Galactic Enforcers. *It's revealed that John sees Lucy as one of the most dangerous of them, saying she could've easily defeated any member of the Chess from the final round. *The aliens used by Darkstar are the Halloween Trio and their leader. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc